<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by Schattenmalerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513547">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin'>Schattenmalerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi swears a lot in his thoughts, Akechi's a bit ooc, Akechi's both pissed off and horny, Akechi's talking with Loki (and Robin Hood) in his mind, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Loki is a cheeky little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Ryuji is there to help out, Secret Relationship, sexy time ;), slightly submissive Akechi, the rest of the pt make a small appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi gets a little naughty during a trip to Mementos and his secret boyfriend Ryuji is more than willing to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just started new game plus of P5 Royal and i'm back in Goro/Ryuji hell and there's no way out of there except for writing my heart out, so here we go, guys! :D<br/>Initially I was sitting on two other Oneshots about my sad, angry boys when the idea of Goro just being naughty during one of their trips to Mementos crossed my mind and well, I couldn't get rid of the idea, so here it is ^^</p><p>About the context of this OS:<br/>- plays around Sae-sans Palace<br/>- Akechi joined the PT for real, so none of that betrayal stuff in here, nope, not gonna happen!<br/>- Akechi and Ryuji are in a secret relationship and haven't told the others</p><p>Hope you enjoy it and that my english isn't as "rusty" as it felt while writing this ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro Akechi, well-mannered and stoic Detective Prince, loved by the public for his charisma and charming face, was fucking pissed off.</p><p>Joker had been pushing all of them through Mementos for hours and hours <em>and fucking hours </em>to find those stupid star stamps for that unnervingly palsy-walsy kid. Goro had been sick of jumping from floor to floor, fighting <em>every goddamn shadow</em>, watching Joker bargaining for money until reinforcements appeared, drawing even the simplest of battles out to an extent where Goro seriously considered shooting Joker in his goddamn cocky-looking face and calling it a day. Every nook and corner of the floor they were at had to be searched for goodies and treasure chests and if Goro had to hear<em> one more </em>high-pitched „Joker, a treasure chest! Should we open it?” from one of those over-enthusiastic girls, then he’d throw himself out of <em>mona-car</em> and walk all the way back to the exit on his own. All his limbs were sore from the constant, <em>unnecessary</em> fighting and a nasty headache crawled to the front of his forehead. Even with the <em>Leblanc Coffee </em><em>— </em>the one Ryuji initially had received from Joker, but had secretly handed to him with a soft smile after seeing Goro nearly falling asleep beside him — he wasn’t nearly as focused and concentrated as he’d liked to be. He was done, so fucking done going back and forth between the labyrinth Mementos was. Done with Joker’s reckless behavior, done with almost everyone else being just as exhausted as himself but never once complaining about the ruthless pace Joker set. The only one who seemed to be halfway fresh at this point and able to keep up with his leader for now was — unsurprisingly — Ryuji. Nothing else he’d expected from the blond ex runner; still Goro watched in hidden awe how he yawned loudly, stretched his well-defined muscles for a second and was ready to throw himself into the next battle. As if exhaustion was merely an annoying little fly he could flick away with a few pops of his muscles.</p><p><em>And why the fuck does his Metaverse outfit have to be this tight-fitted when he only ever wore loose clothes in the real world?! </em>It made it hard for Goro not to gawk at the blond’s impressive physique, brimming over with strength and energy and <em>power</em>. Goro gulped, his mouth suddenly dry despite drinking the offered Leblanc Coffee only minutes ago. Purposefully he averted his eyes from the blond for the rest of the drive to the next platform, ignoring Loki’s mocking sneer in his head.</p><p>They had barely reached the closest safe spot when Joker walked straight through the fake train station and toward the stairs leading further downwards. Beside him Panther sighed tiredly and Queen’s face showed concern behind her mask. Noir waddled rather unenthusiastically behind Joker and one look at Fox’s slumped over form, normally so straightened and elegant, showed how weary he was. Even the boastful cat — <em>God, how I loath that cat for all the rude and inappropriate comments thrown at Ryuji! </em> — stared with widened eyes at their leader ignoring the safe place and moving on without even the faintest of breaks. Yet nobody raised a complaint, <em>no-fucking-body!</em></p><p>Goro stopped abruptly in his movements, making Ryuji stumble into him with a slightly pained „Oww”.</p><p>„This isn’t working,” he forced his voice to stay calm, even if Loki was so goddamn ready to throw a <em>Black Viper</em> straight at Joker. Said boy turned around, one eyebrow raised in question at him. The rest of the Phantom Thieves followed suit. „Whatever your objective is here, we shouldn’t linger any longer than necessary in the depths of Mementos. Especially with our energy faltering.”</p><p>„We’ll leave Mementos once I’ve finished the stamps for Jose,” Joker answered, his voice evenly, but insistent. Upon noticing his clenched jaw he continued in a more reconciling tone: „There are only four missing and we could use the extra cash. I am sure you’ll understand my motives, Crow.”</p><p>It took all his willpower not to snort angrily. <em>Only four missing?!</em> They spent the last hour jumping up and down floors and found exactly <em>one </em>stamp in what? Ten floors?! Everyone with a little knowledge in probability calculus could foresee where this was going: Another 2 to 3 hours of wandering through Mementos, 1 to 2 if Joker considered not picking up a fight with every shadow they came across.</p><p>„I understand,” Goro nodded, yet made no move at following his orders. „However, you will go on without me then. I will be waiting here until you’ve finished your <em>chivalrous</em> <em>hunt</em> for those stamps.” He didn’t even try to keep his resentment out of his voice as he leaned his back against the outer side of the train station's glass front, arms crossed in defiance.</p><p>„Oh, Crow’s already tired!” Of course Oracle couldn’t withhold a snarky comment; from the beginning she loved to mock him about every little mistake he made in a fight — there weren’t many, he made sure of that. Normally he’d push right back, make an own sharp remark about her not even fighting with them on the front line, but right in this moment a roll of his eyes was all he got left for her.</p><p>Sensing the tension between Oracle and him, Joker decided to be <em>a good leader</em> for once and interjected quickly. „We’re going to collect you on our way back to the entrance, okay?” Despite his question at the end, he didn’t wait for an answer, rather turned towards his other teammates. „The rest with me.” And without another word he was on his way down the stairs, slowly followed by the others.</p><p>Goro watched them in mild disbelief, shaking his head as he saw them disappear into the depth of another floor.</p><p>„You okay?” Startled from the noise he jumped slightly. Right, through all the dispute with Joker he forgot Ryuji was sill standing close behind him; well, now in front of him.</p><p>„Of course,” Goro shrugged with his shoulders, tried to stay professional despite his heart already picking up speed due to them being alone for the first time today.</p><p>Shuffling his feet in a typically restless manner, Ryuji took another good look at him, as if searching for any signs of injuries or other concerning emotions hidden under his mask. „You sure? You know you can, like … tell me stuff, right? If somethin' is bothe—”</p><p>„I’m fine,<em> thanks</em>,” he snapped, harder than intended. He felt sorry almost immediately afterwards upon seeing Ryuji’s posture sink a little bit. „Sorry,” he sighed. „That was … uncalled for. I’m just a bit tired, that’s all. Why don’t you just go and help <em>our great</em> Joker with the stamps, hm? Then maybe we’d finally get to crawl back out of here on all fours and <em>rest</em> for a change.”</p><p>Ryuji only laughed softly at his snappy and sullen response, a reaction that never ceased to amaze him. He wasn’t used to show this side to anyone, always tried to keep up the facade of the cheerful and polite Detective Prince. He wasn’t used to actually let emotions of anger, discomfort, resentment showing through; even less he was used of such an ‘outburst’ being received with a kindhearted laugh and an open mind for whatever feelings were bothering him. That alone made Ryuji someone quite … <em>special</em> to him.</p><p>Pulling himself out of his cliche thought process by shaking his head, he saw Ryuji still standing in front of him, foot tapping up and down rapidly. „What are you waiting for? Don’t you have … somewhere to be?”, Goro asked clueless. Ryuji threw a short glance at the escalator leading downwards, before pulling his mask off his face. Goro perked up one eyebrow as Ryuji stretched his hand out to his face and did the same with his mask, pulling it upwards so that the beak tip was out of the way.</p><p>„W-What are yo—” He couldn’t finish his sentence as Ryuji leaned into him and swiftly connected their lips. It was a slow, almost languid kiss, yet it held a fiery passion that swept him right off his feet. Their lips moved against each other without hurry and soon enough their tongues were, too. Goro sighed contently, enjoying the heat boiling in his chest, the thrilling tingles inside his stomach awakening upon being this close to Ryuji. Strong hands landed on his hips, gently pulling him away from the glass front and against a warm and familiar body, causing Goro to wrap his arms around the blond’s neck in eagerness, playing absently with a few of those rebellious blond strands. His whole body felt electrified, Ryuji’s touches a series of <em>Zio</em> down his spine and <em>thanks to whatever gods there might be </em>that Ryuji was holding him secured in his arms, because his knees felt ridiculously weak right now.</p><p>The kiss lasted a small eternity and yet ended too fast for Goro’s liking. Panting heavily he stared at Ryuji’s face still close to his own, brown eyes warm with affection and lips kiss-swollen. „W-What was …” Goro stuttered, still overwhelmed „… that for?”</p><p>„Don’t know,” Ryuji whispered back softly, his gaze lingering on his lips for a few seconds before finally meeting his eyes. „Just felt like it.” He shrugged, then with a sudden anxious undertone. „I-It was okay with you, r-right? I-I mean, I thought you w-were okay with—”</p><p>Goro just smiled and connected their lips again, stopping Ryuji’s concerned mumble. The blond relaxed against him and it warmed his heart to see Ryuji being vulnerable around him, to trust him fully. The second kiss got more intense, his hands tugging passionately at the blond strands. A low groan was the response, along with a step forward and suddenly Goro found himself pressed up against the glass front by the other, daring hands planting teasing touched all over his body and Goro couldn’t help but moan softly into the kiss. He felt his blood boiling, heating up with anticipation and excitement, his hands now clawing at the black leather of Ryuji’s outfit as if to hold onto something. He could feel his hips moving on his own, searching for friction, for—</p><p>„Hey, Skull! What’s taking so long?!”</p><p>With lightning speed they jumped away from each other and threw a hurried look at the escalator, yet luckily there was nobody to be found. Oracle had merely yelled from below, the echo of her voice carrying over to this floor. Goro released a relieved breath and the blond followed suit. Then Ryuji stole a last, quick peck from his lips. „Later,” he whispered and had the audacity to <em>wink</em> at him before turning around and jogging to the escalator, vanishing not a second later.</p><p>Goro could only stare after Ryuji in bewilderment, lips still tingling from the kiss and, Goro noticed with a short glance downwards, more <em>excited</em> than he’d wanted to be.</p><p>„Of course …” sighing exhausted he let his head fall back against the glass front with a dull thud. His eyes were pressed close in an attempt to get his body and mind under control. He was above such hormone driven nonsense, above giving into such impulsive <em>emotions</em>, even if he could still feel Ryuji’s warm and sturdy body against his own, strong hands on his hips, a playful tongue dancing with his own, fingertips brushing over his skin …</p><p>„Shit …” he whispered tormented, as he felt his thoughts drifting away into dangerous territory and his pants getting even tighter.</p><p><em>That fucking blond devil with his adorable smile and lovely eyes and kissable lips and his muscular, impressive physique </em> <em>…</em></p><p>Goro bit his bottom lip, hitting glass behind him with his fist, trying to cool down — without much success. It’s been quite some time since the two of them had a private evening, hell, a private <em>moment</em> for themselves. Joker was constantly pushing them, both in Mementos and Sae-sans Palace and on days the weren’t in the Metaverse, Goro’s desk was overflowed with unsolved case files and interview appointments. That Ryuji managed to get himself into detention twice a week after school only added up to the amount of time stolen from them. He had always thought to possess more self-control, to be above all of those hormone-driven needs, yet being with Ryuji, <em>feeling</em> his warm body against his own … damn, he was painfully hard and apparently his inflamed lust was in no rush to vanish on it’s own again.</p><p>„Great, just great …” he mumbled, pushing himself off the glass front and let himself sink down into one of the train station’s free seats. He wanted to adjust his pants, trying to get a bit more comfortable, yet as his fingers made contact with his clothed erection, he couldn’t hold back a treacherous groan.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll probably be away for another hour or two. They wouldn’t even know. I could just take care of it quickly … argh, fuck …</em>
</p><p>Despite his better judgement and against his rational thinking, he began fumbling around with his belt, then popping the gold button of his pants open with an impatient edge in his movements. The zipper was next.</p><p>Originally his outfit came without a zipper — or <em>any</em> possibility to get rid of the clothes — but ever since he and Ryuji got more intimate with each other, his cognition apparently thought it'd be a necessary option to get naked in the Metaverse — <em>God, what the fuck is wrong with me?</em></p><p>Instead of answering his own question, he dragged his pants down enough to pull out his erected cock, breath hitching in his throat as he began to stroke himself, first slow, then faster and harder. He felt himself getting closer to the edge already — a consequence of his unwanted sexual abstinence in the last two weeks — precum under his fingertip, as he slid his thumb over the sensitive tip. Goro took his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to hold back his moans. It’s been too long and although it felt good, <em>so fucking good</em>, it wasn’t enough. He lusted for something else, something more.</p><p><em>Are you certain conducting such </em><em>… desires in a place like this and with constant threat of unwanted spectators is appropriate for someone your rank, sire? </em>Robin Hood noted with polite scepsis somewhere in the back of his mind.</p><p><em>Oh, come on, let him have a little fun with himself, you boring, uptight excuse of his true self!</em> Loki’s voice was rather dark and dictatorial in his head. <em>He</em><em>’s rarely so … loosened up to even consider such a risky idea. Let’s see where this is going, hm?</em></p><p>
  <em>I still don’t think this i—</em>
</p><p><em>That’s because</em> you’re<em> not here to </em>think<em>, you idiotic, fake ass—</em></p><p>„Would you two <em>shut up</em> inside my head, you little <em>shits</em>!” Goro growled loudly and being both incredibly horny and frustrated made him more than a little aggressive. Without thinking about further consequences, he pushed his pants down completely and got rid of them while one hand already fumbled in his pockets for something he could use. He found a small bottle of some healing ointment he’d stolen from a shadow during one of their fights. Opening the bottle in hurry, he coated his fingers with the liquid substance. Inside his head Robin Hood sighed in defeat while Loki grinned smugly, humming in approval at the impatient edge with which Goro spread his legs apart.</p><p>He was lying rather uncomfortably on the seats, his wrist twisted in an awkward way when his fingers slipped between his butt cheeks. The cool of the liquid made him shiver and twitch in anticipation, as he smeared the provisional lube across his entrance, teasing himself for a few seconds. He couldn’t uphold his teasing long though, his mind filled with the want, <em>need</em>, to feel something, <em>anything</em>, inside of him. The first pressure against his entrance, the first push inside coaxed an involuntary whimper out of his throat, feeling himself clench around his finger. Imagining it weren’t his own, but two thicker, rougher ones, he pushed a second finger in, the faint sting caused by his rash and hurried action more pleasurable than painful to him. With a sharp intake of air he began to move his fingers in and out, his eyelids fluttering close from the sensation of being filled.</p><p>In his imagination that blond, sexy devil had him pinned down, fingers penetrating his insides with determination and precision. Goro could almost hear his amused laugh close to his ear, see the cocky smirk on his attractive face, all teeth and confidence, his brown eyes eating up every little muscle twitch of his body squirming and writhing in pleasure, caused by those skillful fingers.</p><p>„<em>F-Fuck … Ryu-ji …” </em>he moaned, completely caught up in his fantasy, speeding up the pace of his thrusts.</p><p><em>Such a slut for him</em>, Loki mocked, clearly amused at seeing his normally so composed other self in such a disheveled state.</p><p>„S-Shut up,” Goro snapped back breathless, yet the imagination of Ryuji watching him like this, a sly smirk around the corner of his sinful mouth while calling him his <em>needy, little slut</em> in that deep, rough tone … it did things to his libido and with a barely muffled moan he thrusted his fingers deeper, hitting the spot just right and bringing himself closer to the edge. His body started to tremble, eyes pressed close and breath shallow as he worked his fingers in and out, thinking of blond hair, rough hands and teasing lips. His wrist, already injured from all the pistol using, hurt from the contortion as he tried to hit his prostate at this uncomfortable angle again — without much success. With brows furrowed in deep concentration, he ignored the sharp pain in his wrist and tried to change the angle <em>just a little bit, please, just a tiny fucking bit. I’m so fucking clo-</em></p><p>Goro nearly fell off the seats — which definitely would’ve caused his wrist to break, <em>fucking hell!</em> — upon hearing fast approaching footsteps. <em>H-How can they be back already?! </em>He was frozen in shock, not able to do anything at all, even as the steps came closer and closer and ...</p><p>„Crow, we’re—” Ryuji, it was Ryuji’s voice! „<em>What the hell, dude</em>?!”</p><p>Fair enough, the reaction was appropriate for the situation given; after all, he was lying on a fake train station in Mementos, his hard cock out and two of his fingers up his ass … <em>God, just kill me, please … </em></p><p><em>Not today</em>, Loki answered overly amused.</p><p>Burning in shame, despite <em>Ryuji</em> being the one to catch him in the act — or maybe <em>because </em>it was Ryuji — he stared up at the blond with widened eyes. And Ryuji stared back at him with the same amount of shock for an awkwardly long moment. Then, snapping out of his state of shock, his gaze began to wander down his body, a sudden glint in his chocolate brown eyes: From his face down to his chest and to his dick … and further down to where his wrist was painfully twisted, where his fingers disappeared inside him … he felt as if Ryuji was eye-fucking him all over, his gaze causing his skin to tingle and his heart to beat rapidly against his ribcage.</p><p>„This … looks uncomfortable,” Ryuji nodded toward his strained wrist, stopping right in front of him. The blond met his own embarrassed look with a passionate one before throwing another glance at Goro’s … <em>compromised situation down there.</em> A wolfish smirk spread across the blond’s face, tongue darting across his bottom lip. Goro’s breath hitched in his throat at this display. „Want a little help down there, <em>Goro</em>?”</p><p>His first name on Ryuji’s tongue, so rarely used by others, did things to his insides that Goro wasn’t even aware he could feel. Especially when said in such a low and alluring tone, said with such tantalizing connotation. Ryuji left him no time for an answer — it was obvious for them both it was a <em>fuck yes, please</em> by the way his body shivered under Ryuji’s gaze — as he seated himself between his legs as best as possible. A hand closed loosely around his wrist, silently demanding him to pull his fingers out. Goro obeyed, hating the whimper leaving his mouth upon feeling too empty all of a sudden. He blushed even more as he felt a pair of warm fingers quickly replacing his own, not breaching his hole but playfully teasing around it, feeling up the slick gel he had used on himself.</p><p>Goro averted his eyes in sudden shyness, biting back another needy whimper due to Ryuji’s slow and torturous pace. They had done stuff with and to each other before and he had his fair share of bottoming (Ryuji was too good at topping not to give into his suppressed desires of having the blond inside of him). Yet it was rarely Ryuji preparing him for their little ‘private meetings’. Goro always made sure to take care of that himself … and most of the times Ryuji didn’t quite mind (or he was too modest to raise a complaint). So feeling Ryuji’s fingers at such a vulnerable and sensitive part of himself was still a bit … strange. Not strange in that uncomfortable, bad way, though, rather in a flustered, excited way that caused his nerves to be on edge and made it extremely difficult to hold still. He trusted Ryuji to be careful and considerate with him — or <em>not careful and considerate </em>if Goro wanted it rough. Yet today he seemed to be enjoying himself by tormenting him with his languid pace, that fucking idiotic, <em>beautiful</em>, cocky, <em>skillful </em>prick!</p><p>„Stop teasing!” Goro’s growl resembled more a desperate cry, but at least it got Ryuji’s attention.</p><p>„Someone’s eager, huh?” Despite the teasing tone and wide smirk he followed Goro’s plea and pushed two fingers inside him, steady as if to test how loosened up he already was. Approving of how he’d stretched himself he started to move his fingers inside him, choosing slow, yet hard thrusts, hitting his sweet spot with daunting easiness. <em>H-How is he s-so </em><em>…ah … fucking good at this? S-shit!</em></p><p>With a lewd moan Goro threw his head back in pleasure, ignoring the dull pain as his skull made contact with the hard seat underneath him. His whole body was seated rather uncomfortably, but he couldn’t care less when those talented fingers knew exactly <em>where </em>and <em>how</em> to touch to reduce him to a writhing and moaning mess. Feeling the tension built up in rapid speed again, he wrapped one hand around his cock, pleasuring himself to the pace of Ryuji’s thrusts. He didn’t manage to do so long though, as the blond let out a disapproving growl at his ‘self-initiative’.</p><p>„Nuh-uh,” Ryuji chided, then slapped his hand away and ignored the frustrated sigh and pout from him. His thrusts stilled in a silent threat and Goro automatically started to push his hips forward to meet Ryuji’s fingers, to create some friction, <em>fuck</em> — only to be stopped by an unyielding grip on his hips. <em>Shit, since when is he so commanding?</em></p><p>Warm breath brushed his ear, tickling his neck, as Ryuji leaned closer to him. „You’re gonna get off on my fingers alone, just like the good little <em>slut</em> you are.” The drop in Ryuji’s voice, the sudden and overwhelming display of <em>dominance</em>, the power he had over him … it brought his secretly submissive side to life and made him whimper in need. The fingers now continued their work with frightening precision, coaxing all kinds of embarrassing noises out of Goro’s wide opened mouth.</p><p>„M-More …” He arched his back for any contact he could get, his cock throbbing painfully from being this close and yet neglected. Ryuji smirked against his neck as he planted soft kisses on sensitive skin — and stopped his fingers again, <em>goddamn, that fucking tease!</em> „D-Don’t you da—”</p><p>„If you want somethin’, <em>Goro</em>,” Ryuji hissed in his ear, fingers slipping out almost completely, making him feel empty and unsatisfied and so fucking weak and needy and <em>overpowered</em>. „You’re gonna <em>beg</em> for it. Like good, obedient boys do, got that?”</p><p>Goro swallowed dryly, a deep blush creeping up his cheeks at the implication. His mind was clouded by Ryuji’s touches, the confidence in his voice and his dominant demeanor. He nodded weakly, a strand of damp hair falling into his eyes, hoping it would suffice. It didn’t.</p><p>„Why dontcha use that pretty mouth of yours to answer me, huh? Otherwise I’m gonna continue <em>playing</em> with your cute, tight ass all day long.” He rubbed against his sensitive insides with a teasing, provoking motion, making Goro’s breath hitch, a wave of pleasure washing over him. <em>So good, so fucking close, just </em><em>…</em></p><p>„Please …” he pleaded, voice nothing more than soft whine. „R-Ryuji, <em>please </em><em>… ah, </em>I-I need … Ah!”</p><p>A few particular hard and accurate thrusts against his prostate and every nerve of his body spasmed in ecstasy, breath caught in his throat as the pleasure was almost too much to bear. He felt himself clench uncontrollably around Ryuji’s fingers, felt them pressing further into that spot, <em>keeping </em>the pressure there and with a silent cry and white stars dancing before his closed eyes he came, shooting his load all over his clothes and up to his chin.</p><p>Blissful and overwhelmed his body gave out. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, kept him from sliding down the seats — he wouldn’t be able to stop the fall with his own strength, his body a trembling mess caught up in the afterglow. The fingers stayed inside of him for another few seconds, carefully working him through his post-orgasm before slowly gliding out of him, leaving him empty and wet, but satisfied.</p><p>Some fabric was used to wipe his stains away from his chin and his clothes as best as possible. Then Ryuji kissed him again, slow and loving, tongues touching in a languid, gentle fashion. „Feeling better now?” Ryuji kept leaning over him, his hot breath tickling his skin, eyes in search of any signs of discomfort on his partner’s face. It nearly caused Goro to cry, because how could he deserve someone as considerate and caring and lovingly as Ryuji on his very side? How could someone as terrible and unworthy as him deserve such a ray of sunshine in his miserable life?</p><p>His expression got a little harder, bitter at that. Ryuji noticed the change immediately, yet drew the wrong conclusion. "I-I'm sorry … a-about, y'know …" Ryuji began in a fast stutter, guilt written all over his face, "about calling you a … s-slut and bein’ such a tease, i-it was a …uh, a heat in the moment kinda thing and I didn't really pay any mind to what I was talkin’, I never really do, heh," he laughed awkwardly, one hand rubbing his neck. "A-and I kinda … y’know … thought you … uh … y-you—"</p><p>"I did," Goro stopped his unnecessary apology, reaching up to caress the blond's heated cheek in reassurance before letting his arm fall down again. "… like it," he added quieter, staring at everything but Ryuji's face.</p><p>"Y-y-you did?!" Ryuji blinked down at him with widened eyes, as if he was surprised by his 'confession'.</p><p>"What?" Goro gave back a bit snappy due to Ryuji’s surprised reaction, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. "You just tried it on a random guess if I had … such tendencies?" he coughed embarrassed, not managing to call it what it was: A fucking degradation kink, on top of a high tendency to slip into submission when his partner openly displayed dominance. It wasn't what was expected of the always in control Detective Prince, nothing he was normally comfortable with engaging in. All his life he was forced to be in control of his actions, his behavior. He had planned every step in his life with the utmost precision, had, and still has, to put up with that fake ass detective role every single day of his life, never once allowing himself to let his real, <em>his ugly, </em>side shining through. He never never ever wanted to show anyone his true self, his anger and hatred, but moreover his desire to be … needed, loved, taken care of. To let go of the burdensome control once in a while, to give himself to someone else, feeling <em>powerless</em> in someone else’s hands.</p><p>No matter how much he perfected his act, this blond delinquent had torn through his self-defense and mask without even trying to - maybe <em>because</em> he hadn't tried to. While most of the other Phantom Thieves had tried to treat him with overly friendly and understanding demeanor, the blond just hadn't given two fucks about even trying to play nice and winning him over by flatteries. He brought that fresh air of bluntness and straightforward honesty in his life, which left Goro dumbfounded more often than he wanted to admit. Like one day Ryuji had just rolled his eyes upon Goro giving him one of his slick, perfected grins - the one that had always been reciprocated from the other members of the Phantom Thieves without even raising question. But not Ryuji, no. He just straight up called him out on his charades: „Don’t give me one of those fake smiles, dude.” And when Goro snapped back, perfect polite mask shattered for a few seconds, if he’d like it better to be insulted and scowled at, Ryuji’s straightforward answer was a short shrug, followed by a „At least it’d be an honest reaction for once, so … yeah?” Goro had never been disarmed that fast and never felt that naked before — something the blond managed quite often these days.</p><p>
  <em>Quite literally, too.</em>
</p><p>Loki’s remark pulled him out of his though process and reminding him with a tinge of embarrassment in which kind of situation they were. And if the others were to find them …</p><p>„We should …” he gestured at their current ‘entanglement’, Ryuji still between his legs and his pants discarded somewhere. „Before the rest comes back.”</p><p>„O-Oh! Yeah, ‘course, s-sorry!” Ryuji hurried to get off of him, nearly stumbling in the process and barely keeping his balance. Letting out an embarrassed laugh, he scratched his neck in a display of self-consciousness.</p><p><em>Oh hell, I</em><em>’m fucked, metaphorically and literally fucked.</em> Goro sighed inwardly due to Ryuji’s sudden chance in behavior. <em>Gets sexy and dominant down to perfection without even trying and swaps right back to cute and adorable in a fraction of seconds. This </em><em>… little shit is going to be the death of me.</em></p><p><em>But what a gorgeous, worthy death</em>, Loki couldn’t hold back and let his eyes wander over the blond as if he wanted to undress him with his gaze alone. Goro scowled at his persona, feeling a hot flame of discontent burning in his chest.</p><p><em>Just admiring the view</em>, Loki sounded amused at the sudden rush of possessiveness Goro was displaying. The trickster’s grin only widened. <em>You should, too. He looks quite </em><em>… impressive, hm? Makes you lust for something more.</em></p><p><em>S-shut up!</em> Goro turned a bright shade of pink upon watching Ryuji’s desperate attempt to adjust his own erection for a more comfortable position in his too tight, <em>fuck, you can see everything and oh Lord, yes, he is impressive</em> leather pants.</p><p>Obviously Ryuji noticed his gaze and threw him a lopsided grin, voice a tauntingly rough whisper. „Like what you see?”</p><p><em>And back to cocky again, fuck me </em> <em>…</em></p><p>
  <em>He gladly would, look at his—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t. Say. Another. Word! And stop staring at his dick, Loki!</em>
</p><p>His true persona laughed at him again, yet thankfully refrained from further remarks.</p><p>„I … might,” Goro answered dryly, now grabbing his pants and pulling them up. Smoothing down his shirt and jacket afterwards, he added: „Though I have high doubts the rest would find your current state as … <em>tantalizing</em> as I do.” He emphasized his last words with a lowered, almost sultry whisper of his own and relished the deep blush spreading to Ryuji’s ears.</p><p>Goro chuckled and found the halfheartedly sulky and indignant expression on the blond's face more endearing than threatening. Before Ryuji could come up with a response, footsteps and loud chatter reached their ears and announced the rest of the team coming back.</p><p>"Oh no, shit shit shit!" Ryuji mumbled hysterically, desperately trying to hide his … <em>not so little</em> problem down there. At last he settled for letting his bat dangle in front of his pants and shifting his stance so that his erection was hidden as best as possible. Another chuckle left Goro's mouth, which coaxed an unhappy grunt out of the blond. "Stop laughin', you asshole! It's your goddamn fau—"</p><p>"We're back!", Panther's loud voice drowned Ryuji's hissed complaint out and the blond tensed up, trying to act as normal as possible. Goro bit his bottom lip, having his own inner battle with suppressing another laughter.</p><p>"And they're both still in one piece," Mona chimed in. Goro raised an eyebrow, not getting the implication right away. Then it dawned on him. <em>Right, they still think we can't stand each other. Probably thought we were going to tear each other apart if left alone for too long. Hell, if they knew what really went down mere minutes ago </em><em>…</em></p><p>"You behaved for once, Skull? I'm seriously surprised" Mona added in a conceiving tone and Goro's raised eyebrow wandered down again, narrowing in clear annoyance. Throughout his time with the Phantom Thieves it was impossible to ignore the ongoing quarrel between Mona and Ryuji. Ever since he joined them he noticed the sheer maliciousness that cat showed against Ryuji. What had been annoying to watch at first, uncomfortable to listen to later on became unbearable for Goro after he'd became more than just teammates or friends with Ryuji. Every mean insult thrown at Ryuji inflamed a rush of red anger inside Goro and trying to keep his rage at bay required his utmost effort in self-control.</p><p>Nonetheless he turned toward Mona now, giving that stupid cat one of his fake polite looks. "Are there any reasons as to why you were doubting our capability to behave as normal human beings, Mona?"</p><p>"Well, you never know with this brainless brute," she commented, nodding toward Ryuji who balled his free fist, yet slumped down a bit, self-confidence shattered due to another inappropriate remark by Mona.</p><p>Inside his head Loki furiously <em>begged</em> him to throw a <em>Black Viper</em> at that stupid cat. If Goro wouldn't be so caught up in his own anger, he'd find it endearing how his true persona subconsciously wanted to defend Ryuji on every occasion.</p><p>Instead of revealing his anger though, Goro kept calm — as best as possible — and smiled way too friendly, making his cheeks hurt in the process. "Thanks for your concern, but there's no need for it. After all," his overly cheerful tone stayed, yet he secretly glared daggers at the cat, "we're not like <em>animals</em> that can't behave."</p><p>Mona didn't answer right away, rather stared with widened eyes at him, incredulous and dumbfounded for once. Then, in an upset, accusing tone: "H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>"It just means he's jealous of how cute you are," Oracle crouched down to Mona and pinched his cheeks, coaxing an indignant noise out of the cat.</p><p>The other's laughed at the display — relieved for Oracle resolving the uprising tension — before Queen finally recommended for them to go back to the entrance of Mementos. Joker nodded — apparently he found all the stamps, <em>thank the gods!</em> — and his team members began to walk to the escalator upwards to the higher floor. Goro and Ryuji followed, although with a certain amount of distance to the rest of them.</p><p>"Thanks." It was a barely more than a mumble, but the honesty was clearly noticeable; as were Ryuji's still hanging shoulders. <em>Fucking stupid cat!</em></p><p>"You're welcome," he whispered back. And then in a touch of playfulness, trying to lighten up Ryuji's mood: "And you can return the favor by keeping me company. Dinner at my place?"</p><p>A wide and lovely smile appeared on Ryuji's face, lighting up whole Mementos and warming his heart. "Dessert in the bedroom?"</p><p>Goro laughed amused at the not-so-subtle flirtation, one eyebrow perking up in cockiness. "Are you sure you'll even manage it to the bedroom with … <em>your little problem</em> down there?" Suggestively his eyes dropped to the front of Ryuji's black leather pants.</p><p>A pretty blush was back on Ryuji's cheeks, yet instead of stammering in abashment he chewed on his lip in consideration for a second while making sure their conversation still went unnoticed by the others. Then he leaned further into his personal space, eyes glowing mischievously in the darkness of Mementos. "If not … I just might hafta bend you right over that fancy glass table of yours."</p><p>Coughing as if he was choking on something, he felt his cheeks heating up at the sheer imagination of Ryuji's words. And as if that wasn't enough, the blond continued with a sharp, blinding grin: "You'd love that, wouldn't you, <em>Crow</em>?"</p><p>Goro halfheartedly rolled his eyes at the excessive accentuation of his code name. „<em>Absolutely</em> … I can barely contain my excitement,<em> Skull</em>.” And though he put on his most sarcastic expression and undertone, he couldn’t deny the electrifying shiver running through his body at Ryuji’s implication.</p><p><em>This </em> <em>promises to</em> <em> be </em> <em>a </em> <em>long and quite interesting night. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>